The Unnecessary Gravestone
The Unnecessary Gravestone is the seventh episode in series 1 of the Doctor Who Fan Show. Previous Story:Don't Move Following Story:The Impossible Man Synopsis The Doctor and Lilly head to a graveyard where the biggest secrets are hidden... Plot A man is digging a grave. A man named One Eye brings him hot cocoa. The grave digger thanks him. "I hate this stupid job in this creepy place," the grave digger says. Suddenly, a skeletal hand reaches up and pushes him in the fully-dug grave. The man screams as dirt is shoveled on him. The Doctor and Lilly are in the TARDIS. The Doctor tells Lilly they're going to a graveyard. Lilly is confused. They exit the TARDIS. Wind blows in their face. It's a foggy morning. The Doctor sees a man. The man introduces himself as One Eye, his friend vanished last night. One Eye explains he was digging a grave. He points. The Doctor says it looks like he didn't start. He sees footprints that don't look human. The Doctor tells One Eye about the footprints that don't look human. One Eye bends down and looks at the footprints. He touches one and falls down a trap door. The Doctor and Lilly go after him. They end up in an underground area. One Eye is slowly walking towards a pit of lava. The Doctor Sonics him and says he's being blood-controlled. The Doctor snaps One Eye out of it and tells him what happened. "Who are you, Doctor, Doctor Who?" One Eye asks. The Doctor snaps and says "just to Doctor." One Eye nods. Suddenly, a skeleton appears. Next, a zombie appears, next, a mummy, and then a bunch of each monster. Lilly picks up a sword and points it at a skeleton. The skeleton grabs the sword and tosses it into the lava pit. A mummy is in front of the group. A zombie goes in front of the mummy. The Doctor Sonics the zombie. It turns silver for about half a second and then turns back. The Doctor holds down the Sonic Screwdriver button, you can now tell the zombie is nothing but a robot. The Doctor hands Lilly and One Eye water balloons. They start electrocuting the robots. Soon, all the robots are electrocuted. The Doctor, Lilly, and One Eye climb back into the graveyard. One Eye and Lilly walk up. The Doctor looks at a tombstone, it says R.I.P: The Mad Girl - Born April 1996 - Died December 2013. The Doctor looks at it, and then follows Lilly and One Eye. While the Doctor is gone, the name the Mad Girl turns to Lilly Smith, and then turns back. The Doctor, Lilly, and One Eye are in a house. One Eye gives them hot cocoa. He explains the grave digger must have gotten pushed into the grave. The Doctor agrees. "What was that purple thing?" One Eye asks. The Doctor takes out his Sonic Screwdriver and tells One Eye what it is. Soon, the Doctor, Lilly, and One Eye are in the TARDIS. "It's bigger on the inside," One Eye says. He turns to the Doctor. "Are you an alien?" The Doctor nods. One Eye gasps at the fact that it's bigger on the inside again. Soon, they Doctor, Lilly, and One Eye are back down the trap door. They look at the lava. The Doctor realizes it's a machine and asks it what it is. "I am the Monster Machine!" the lava bellows. "And you are scared!" Suddenly, skeletons, zombies, and mummies appear. They all have shovels. The monsters start trying to hit the Doctor, Lilly, and One Eye with shovels. The Doctor Sonics them, and then he lures them into the lava. "You have not heard the last of me!" the Monster Machine bellows. A trap door opens under One Eye. The Doctor and Lilly go after him. "And watch out Doctor, a child is returning!" the Monster Machine says. The Doctor and Lilly find themselves deeper underground, they can't see anything. Suddenly, a zombie robot leaps towards them. It breaks into three when it hits a wall. The Doctor turns on a flashlight. One Eye is sitting against the wall. He tells the Doctor he's fine. The Doctor nods. Soon, the Doctor is outside of the graveyard. He's in the TARDIS in fact, reading about the Monster Machine. He bookmarks a page and goes pilots the TARDIS back into the graveyard. Lilly and One Eye are waiting for him. The Doctor says he's going to fight the Monster Machine tonight. Lilly and One Eye are waiting for the Doctor. Lilly picks up the book about the Monster Machine. It says a bit: The Monster Machine is a creature made out of lava that creates monster robots. It was first discovered in 1820 by a man named the Doctor. The monsters include zombies, skeletons, and mummies. Lilly turns the page. Meanwhile, the Doctor is climbing down the trapdoor. He remembers what the book says. Meanwhile, Lilly is reading the last page: The Doctor returned from a graveyard and told people how to destroy the Monster Machine. You have to feed it a secret, the Monster Machine keeps the world’s greatest secrets. One Eye and Lilly are still waiting for the Doctor. Lilly wonders what the Doctor is doing. She sees the gravestone for the Mad Girl. "What kind of name is Mad Girl?" Lilly asks. She turns around and the name turns to Lilly Smith. One Eye sees it, but he doesn't tell Lilly. "'The Doctor returned from a graveyard and told people how to destroy the Monster Machine. You have to feed it a secret, the Monster Machine keeps the world’s greatest secrets,'" Lilly says to herself. "Secrets... what's his secret?" The Doctor is looking at the Monster Machine. "I have a secret for you," the Doctor says. "My name is the secret." The Monster Machine roars with laughter. "Your name is the Doctor!" The Doctor shakes his head. "My name is K_", it cuts to Lilly and One Eye. It cuts back to the Doctor and the Monster Machine. "That name... no! Ah!!!!" the Monster Machine roars. Suddenly, the lava drains, destroying the Monster Machine. It cuts to the Doctor and Lilly saying good-bye to One Eye. They walk outside of his house. The Doctor and Lilly enter the TARDIS, not noticing the gravestone with four words: a child is returning. Characters *Jesse Bob Harper as The Twelfth Doctor *Actor as Lilly Smith *Actor as grave digger *Actor as One Eye *Actors as Skeleton robots *Actors as Mummy robots *Actors as Zombie robots *Voice Actor as monster voices and Monster Machine voice Read More Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor